1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and fishing rod carriers and more particularly pertains to a new fishing rod carrying backpack for holding fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks and fishing rod carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks and fishing rod carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,112; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,073; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,316; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,332; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,291.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing rod carrying backpack. The inventive device includes a bottom portion having a bottom panel and a perimeter side wall. A front panel and a spaced apart pair of side panels are upwardly extended from the upper edge of the perimeter side wall. The bottom portion, the front panel and the side panels define an interior space for holding fishing rods therein. Upper and lower cover panels are coupled to one of the side panels and detachably attached to the other side panel 20 to help hold fishing rods in the interior space.
In these respects, the fishing rod carrying backpack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding fishing rods.